


Don't make me go

by domi_nade



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domi_nade/pseuds/domi_nade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor fights to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't make me go

"Please don’t make me go, I don’t know what I’d do if you kicked me out again." Connor pleaded. He was desperate, he really didn’t know if he could handle another rejection from Oliver.

Oliver was torn. On one hand, he really wanted to be with Connor. On the other, Connor really hurt him and who’s to say it won’t happen again. The one thing he knows for sure, Connor won’t be using if Oliver’s there to keep an eye.

"Alright, you can stay. But that doesn’t mean I’m ready to jump into a relationship with you." Oliver conceded.

"I know, I understand. We’ll take it slow and when you’re ready, we’ll talk." Connor was trying, he did not want to screw things up again.

"Okay."

"Okay great, so can we watch The Thorn Birds now?" Connor smirked.

"Fine." Oliver sunk into his couch and looked for the remote. "You do realize though that Ralph is a priest, right?"

"For now. We don’t know if he’ll give it up for Meggie." Connor said as he walked over to ‘his end’ of the couch and joined Oliver for the rest of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> i welcome constructive criticism
> 
> please be kind, still kinda new to writing
> 
> domi-nade on tumblr


End file.
